In phone conversations between two or more people, it is typical for callers to exchange or repeat common words and phrases, such as “okay” or “cool”. Often, these words are repeated without any style or creativity. Such repetitive speech patterns can make a conversation dull and uninteresting.
Sometimes, such as in meetings, a dialed party is unable to speak on the phone, but still wishes to convey a message to the caller. The dialed party may want the caller to know that the dialed party is currently unavailable but will call back shortly. Or the dialed party may want the caller to hold because the dialed party will be available momentarily.
In other situations, such as emergencies, a caller may unable to speak, but still need to convey a message for help.
Therefore, a means for creatively expressing messages for entertainment, or to communicate when speech is difficult or impractical, is needed.